Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 063
"The Hart of the Matter", known as "The Scheme of a Horrifying Darkness! Tron's True Form Is Revealed!?" in the Japanese version, is the sixty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on July 9, 2012, and in the United States on May 25, 2013. Summary 's body fails.]] At the top of Heartland Tower, Kite speaks with the still comatose Hart. He tells him he's leaving for the semifinals now and promises to defeat the remaining two Duelists to save Hart. Suddenly in intense pain, he falls to his knees. Orbital 7 rushes over, concerned. Kite vows not to let anything stand in his way until he finishes hunting the "Numbers". At Duel Tower Stadium, Mr. Heartland announces that the first semifinal match resulted in the victory of "the unexpected dark horse", Yuma Tsukumo. Yuma's friends are excited for his victory. Heartland continues that the next semifinal match will consist of the "Cinderella boy", Vetrix, whose background is unknown and had appeared in the professional Dueling circuit unexpectedly. He adds that his ability should not be questioned though, as Vetrix enters the arena. The person that will face him is "the lonely and absolute genius", Kite Tenjo, who has no recorded losses. The crowd cheers and Heartland thinks to himself that he will leave it to Kite - he must defeat Vetrix. Kite walks down the hallway towards the arena with Orbital, and is stopped by Yuma, who runs up from behind him. He tells Kite he can't lose - they have a score to settle and Yuma wishes to Duel him again. Kite agrees, but addresses Astral instead of Yuma. Yuma is disappointed, but Kite tells both of them to wait for him the final. Yuma is excited to be included now. Kite enters the arena and Heartland says that both players have gathered, so they will now ascend the Duel Tower to the "sky field". Yuma runs out, with Astral asking where he's going. He says he doesn't want to watch from the stands and attempts to leap to the already rising platform. He manages to grab the edge with both hands. He looks back and almost falls. Orbital calls him an idiot and addresses him as "Tonma", but helps him up to the platform. Kite says he can watch if he wants. Heartland wonders who will win and says that the clock that times the Duel of the century will start now. He finishes with "Heart Burning!" Yuma urges Kite to do his best and Orbital mutters that Kite must take care of his body. Vetrix giggles and Kite asks what he's laughing about. Vetrix responds that he's not laughing, he's shaking in excitement. He says he can feel the eyes of a betrayer on him and turns, urging Dr. Faker to enjoy this while he can. From his room, Faker is watching the Duel and mutters "Vetrix", then corrects himself, by now having realized that Vetrix is Byron Arclight. He's impressed that Byron survived as he did, but adds that anyone who obstructs his goals will be crushed. Kite tells Vetrix he still remembers well what Vetrix did to Hart and adds that he'll eliminate Vetrix for Hart's sake, pointing. Vetrix tells him to stop getting so worked up and claims he has a big surprise for Kite. " duplicated by "Photon Spear".]] Kite tells him to stop joking and says "Duel Mode, Photon Change!". He undergoes Photon Transformation, his D-Gazer tattoo appears over his eye and Orbital launches his D-Pad onto his wrist. A gauntlet appears on Vetrix's wrist in a flash of blue light and his D-Pad materializes on top of that in a flash of red light. Kite says he'll go first and Normal Summons "Photon Crusher", equipping it with "Photon Spear", which changes its club into a spear. He explains that a "Photon" monster equipped with this card can be treated as two Tributes as "Photon Crusher" splits into two. Yuma says that means that there are two monsters with 2000 or more ATK and Astral says it's coming already. Kite Tributes "Crusher" to Special Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" from his hand in Attack Position. As it roars, Kite appears to be in pain, worrying Yuma and Orbital. 's scan of the damage to Kite.]] Vetrix seems intrigued as Kite Sets a card and ends his turn. Vetrix giggles and speculates that collecting the "Numbers" has taken its toll on Kite. His red eyes glows and he seems to perform an infrared scan on Kite. His body has numerous cracks in it. He thinks Kite must barely be able to stand with his body so full of wounds. Kite is angry and Vetrix says it's too bad he can't go to the nurse's office now. Yuma asks Orbital what's going on - is Kite alright? Orbital simply says "about that" and trails off. Vetrix begins his turn and Normal Summons "Heraldic Beast Basilisk". He then activates the "Heraldry Blast" Equip Spell Card, revealing that he's equipping it to "Galaxy-Eyes". Yuma wonders what the Equip Spell would do that Vetrix would want to equip it to his opponent's monster. "Galaxy-Eyes" is entwined in chains and Vetrix declares an attack with "Basilisk", whose body is surrounded with flames. Yuma says that its ATK is 1000 - it can't defeat "Galaxy-Eyes". Vetrix explains that when "Basilisk" battles, its effect can destroy itself and the battling monster - and when a monster equipped with "Heraldry Blast" is destroyed, half of the equipped monster's ATK will be inflicted to its controller as damage. Kite activates the effect of "Galaxy-Eyes", banishing both monsters. Astral says that allowed him to escape from the effect of "Heraldry Blast". Yuma says he'd expect no less from Kite and Kite orders "Galaxy-Eyes" to return. Both monsters return and Vetrix Sets a card, ending his turn. Vetrix is impressed, asking if Kite does all of this just for his brother. He says it's good to have a goal and that he himself has one too - revenge on Kite's father. Faker himself is watching, stone-faced. After being thrown into the other world, Vetrix says all he could do was walk and his body was transformed into its current state. He claims he has already lost everything and has become completely empty. He produces a small energy ball in his hand, which then vanishes. The only thing he wishes to pursue is his revenge against Faker. " is Summoned.]] Kite asks why he was willing to sacrifice his own son, Quinton for that. Vetrix asks if Kite is trying to lecture him - isn't he hunting souls for his brother? He admits that Kite's intentions may have been good initially, but speculates that Kite grew to enjoy the hunt. Vetrix says they are quite similar - both willing to sacrifice anything to achieve their goals. Kite tells him to shut up - he does not care what Vetrix says as long as Hart is saved. Kite asks Vetrix to let him hunt that "hopeless soul" of Vetrix's - and crush it with his own hands. He continues the Duel, Normal Summoning "Photon Satellite". He explains that when it is Summoned it gains Levels equal to those of another "Photon" monster on the field. With "Galaxy-Eyes" out, the Level of "Satellite" becomes 9. He also reveals that it can be used as two Overlay Units for an Xyz Summon. He overlays it, asking that the feelings of Chris be turned into a iron hammer to swing at his foolish father, calling forth "Number 9: Dyson Sphere". It appears in the sky around Heartland, covering all of the stadium in shadow. Kite equips "Galaxy-Eyes" with "Photon Wing", giving it a larger set of wings otherwise identical to its existing pair. He explains that this card lets him target an Xyz Monster he controls and detach all of its Overlay Units. "Galaxy-Eyes" absorbs the Overlay Unit of "Dyson Sphere". Then, the equipped monster will gain ATK equal to the Rank of the Xyz Monster times 200. Therefore, the ATK of "Galaxy-Eyes" becomes 4800. He reveals that it can also attack directly this turn. Yuma says it'll be a One Turn Kill and Orbital says Kite can end it and go rest early. Kite declare his attack with "Photon Stream of Destruction". A massive explosion wracks the Duel Tower as the attack hits. As the dust clears, Yuma says that was amazing, but Vetrix is laughing. He's still standing, his Life Points at 3200. 's connection to Vetrix.]] Everyone seems confused and Vetrix reveals he activated his face-down "Heraldry Change". When his monster is attacked, this card lets him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Heraldic" monster from his hand and reduce the Battle Damage by the Level of the Summoned monster times 1000. He Special Summoned the Level 4 "Heraldic Beast Aberconway", so the damage was reduced by 4000. Kite seems impressed and Orbital calls Vetrix despicable. Vetrix laughs again and asks if Kite is happy now. He says he has a way to make him even happier. He removes his mask, saying that this is his present for Kite. Under the mask is an AR version of Hart's face. Vetrix speaks in Hart's voice, as if he was hurt. He addresses Kite as "brother" and says it's all his fault - he promised to cure him, but instead he has suffered so much pain. Astral says this is impossible. Faker rises from his seat and angrily asks Byron what he's trying to do. Kite says he listened to Vetrix's nonsense earlier and thought it would be appropriate to fight him with his full strength. He calls this an insult, adding that it's inexcusable. Vetrix asks if he's mad. Kite just responds with an angry "you". Vetrix insists he is Hart and Kite says he won't allow him to disguise himself like that. Vetrix continues that he is Hart - and Hart is him. When he kidnapped Hart, all of his memories and powers were absorbed into Vetrix. Vetrix finishes by saying that at that moment, the two were connected by their hollow hearts. A screen appears behind Vetrix, showing Hart. Vetrix says their consciousnesses are connected and pinches his own face. As he does so, Hart himself appears hurt. Kite and Faker both yell Hart's name and Faker calls out to his staff, telling them to send someone to protect Hart immediately. They respond that the system is down - the doors will not unlock. Vetrix pinches his face and addresses Kite as "brother" again, saying that it hurts. Kite appears to believe him and Vetrix again claims he IS Hart. Kite begins to turn to get to Hart, but Vetrix deploys a purple Duel Anchor, snaring Kite's wrist. Vetrix says it's useless - he will not get to Hart. Yuma runs forward and says he'll go to Hart and protect him so that Kite can concentrate on the Duel. Orbital changes to glider mode and Yuma leaps from the platform, yelling "kattobingu!". The two speed towards Heartland Tower. Vetrix calls Yuma an energetic lad and says they should continue the Duel now. departs with Orbital 7.]] He begins his turn and overlays "Basilisk" with "Aberconway" to Xyz Summon "Number 8: Heraldic King Genom-Heritage". Vetrix activates the effect of "Genom-Heritage", detaching an Overlay Unit and saying he can choose one of its three effects. The effect he chooses will reduce the ATK of a monster that "Genom-Heritage" battles to 0 and change the original ATK of "Genom-Heritage" to the original ATK of the monster it battles. Kite is surprised it can steal ATK. "Genom-Heritage" fires a red energy beam into the core of "Dyson Sphere" and its ATK falls to 0. The ATK of "Genom-Heritage" rises to 2800, but Kite says that is futile against "Dyson Sphere". When it's attacked while it has no Overlay Units, he can attach two monsters from his Graveyard to it as Overlay Units. Vetrix calls him naive and activates the effect of "Genom-Heritage" again, detaching an Overlay Unit and choosing a different effect. Until the end of this turn, it can negate the effect of "Dyson Sphere" and use that effect as its own. " absorbs the ATK of "Dyson Sphere" and prepares to strike.]] Kite is shocked that both its ATK and effect have been taken away. "Genom-Heritage" fires a yellow beam into the heart of "Dyson Sphere". Fires form all around "Dyson Sphere", which finally explodes in a massive, bright blast, throwing Kite through the air and reducing his Life Points to 1200. Vetrix giggles and Sets a card, ending his turn, causing the ATK of "Genom-Heritage" to return to 2400. Vetrix says this is the true climax and that impact from their Duel will strike his body - and when that happens, Hart will be hurt as well. He pinches his face again. Hart cries out in pain and tosses and turns in bed. Vetrix calls Kite "brother" again and says that he must battle his brother as his opponent. Kite tells him to stop joking, but Vetrix says it's his brother's turn now and that they should enjoy this together. Yuma is still speeding towards Heartland Tower with Orbital and says he'll definitely save Hart. Faker is enraged and simply yells Vetrix's name in anger. Vetrix says this is perfect and that he'll now crush both of Faker's sons, right before his eyes. Featured Duel: Kite Tenjo vs. Vetrix vs. Vetrix.]] Turn 1: Kite Kite draws. He then Normal Summons "Photon Crusher" ( 4/2000/0) in Attack Position. Kite then equips "Photon Crusher" with "Photon Spear", which treats "Photon Crusher" as two Tributes for the Summon of a monster. He then Tributes "Photon Crusher" in order to Special Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" ( 8/3000/2500) in Attack Position via its own effect (as "Photon Crusher" had at least 2000 ATK). Kite Sets a card. Turn 2: Vetrix Vetrix draws "Heraldic Beast Basilisk" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 4/1000/1400) in Attack Position. He then equips "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" with "Heraldry Blast". Now when the equipped monster is destroyed, its controller will take damage equal to half its ATK. "Heraldic Beast Basilisk" attacks "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". Vetrix explains that when "Heraldic Beast Basilisk" battles, he can, at the start of the Damage Step, activates its effect to destroy both battling monsters. Kite activates the effect of "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" to banish both monsters. At the end of the Battle Phase, "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" ( 8/3000/2500) and "Heraldic Beast Basilisk" ( 4/1000/1400) are Special Summoned from the Banished Zone in Attack Position. Vetrix Sets a card. Turn 3: Kite " is Summoned.]] Kite draws. He then Normal Summons "Photon Satellite" ( 1/0/0) in Attack Position. Kite then activates the first effect of "Photon Satellite" to target "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and increase the Level of "Photon Satellite" by that of the targeted monster ("Photon Satellite": 1 → 9). Due to the second effect of "Photon Satellite", it can be treated as two monsters for an Xyz Summon. Kite overlays "Photon Satellite" with itself in order to Xyz Summon "Number 9: Dyson Sphere" ( 9/2800/3000, ORU: 1) in Attack Position. Kite equips "Galaxy-Eyes" with "Photon Wing". He then activates the effect of "Photon Wing" to detach "Photon Satellite" from "Dyson Sphere" ("Dyson Sphere": 1 → 0 ORU) in order to increase the ATK of "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" by the Rank of "Dyson Sphere" times 200 ("Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon": 3000 → 4800 ATK) and let it attack directly this turn. "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" attacks directly, but Vetrix activates his face-down "Heraldry Change" to Special Summon "Heraldic Beast Aberconway" ( 4/1800/900) in Attack Position (as it's a Level 4 or below "Heraldic" monster) and reduce the damage he would take by the Level of "Heraldic Beast Aberconway" times 1000 (Vetrix: 4000 → 3200 LP). After that resolves, "Heraldry Change" ends the Battle Phase. On Kite's End Phase, the effect of "Photon Wing" expires ("Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon": 4800 → 3000 ATK) Turn 4: Vetrix Vetrix draws. He then overlays "Heraldic Beast Basilisk" and "Heraldic Beast Aberconway" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 8: Heraldic King Genom-Heritage" ( 4/2400/1800, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. Vetrix then activates the effect of "Heraldic King Genom-Heritage" to detach an Overlay Unit ("Heraldic King Genom-Heritage": 2 → 1 ORU) and allow it to make the ATK of any monster it battles 0 and make the ATK of "Genom-Heritage" the original ATK of the monster it is battling. Kite explains that if "Dyson Sphere" is attacked while it has no Overlay Units, he can target two monsters in his Graveyard and attach them to "Dyson Sphere" as Overlay Units" and if "Dyson Sphere" is attacked while it has Overlay Units, it can negate the attack. Vetrix activates another effect of "Heraldic King Genom-Heritage" to detach an Overlay Unit ("Genom-Heritage": 1 → 0 ORU) and negate the effects of "Dyson Sphere" as well as grant them to "Heraldic King Genom-Heritage" until the End Phase.The written Japanese anime lore of "Number 8: Heraldic King Genom-Heritage" states that it negates an attack in order to gain that monster's effects. "Heraldic King Genom-Heritage" attacks "Dyson Sphere". The first effect of "Heraldic King Genom-Heritage" becomes active ("Dyson Sphere": 2800 → 0 ATK, "Heraldic King Genom-Heritage": 2400 → 2800 ATK). "Heraldic King Genom-Heritage" destroys "Dyson Sphere" (Kite: 4000 → 1200 LP). Vetrix Sets a card. On Vetrix's End Phase, the effect of "Heraldic King Genom-Heritage" expires ("Heraldic King Genom-Heritage": 2800 → 2400 ATK). Duel continues in the next episode. Errors * When Vetrix was talking to Kite after taking off his mask, the cards in his hand have the old card backings. This is also shown when Vetrix is about to destroy "Number 9: Dyson Sphere". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes